Love Hurt
by Tadashi sam
Summary: Está es una historia completamente ficticio sobre un romance que nunca ocurrió, pero que está ficción podría quedarse cortos cuando se trata de la realidad del amor.
1. *Tears*

Capitulo I

Ella no lo comprendia porqué después de tantas cosas que habian pasado juntos el simplemente le habia olvidado completamente. Cómo pudo decirle que la amaba, que nunca la olvidaría; para después simplemente marcharse una tarde para nunca mas volver sin explicación alguna. Simplemente dos llamadas via WhatsApp el dia de su cumpleaños y un mensaje simplon de felicidades, le dolia aunque desde hace mucho esperaba que pasara un distanciamiento momentaneo que ella incluso debió poner, per ambos eran tan buenos juntos que pensar en distanciarse era para ella algo imposible. Valeria sabía que nada podía hacer si el se alejará por eso intento hacerlo ella aunque terminaba regresando a su aldo cuando el se sentia sólo, lastimado o si él estaba triste.

muchas veces penso que quiza era demasiado debil ante su necesidad de el y que algun dia esa preferencia le afectaría, porque la ausencia de Antonio e incluso el hecho de que este pudiera conseguir una pareja real le afectaria demasíado tanto que ahora ya tenia dos semanas en cama sin salir de su habitación con excusas tan irreales como que no tenia a donde ir o que se sentía mal. Pasaba llorando por el porqué realmente lo queria, cada dia de su vida estaba lleno de el, tanto que ya no recordaba como era su vida antes de Antonio.

Entonces en esa esquina de la cama al lado de su celular miro una notificación de Facebook have tres años y una foto de ella en una soleada playa con su familia, sonriendo y un con anhelos de conocer a quien amar. Pero ahora solo lagrimas salian de sus ojos sentia que au corazón bombeaba de forma irregular e incluso al abrirlos después de soñar con el se sentia miserable de su existencia.


	2. *Begining

con 25 años ella era demasiado inocente en muchas tematicas para salir al mundo real saben cualquiera que la conociera podria manipularle fácilmente por su nivel de credulidad.

Habia vivido casi toda su vida con la comodidad de un hogar solo con atención para ella, sus tíos Helena y su difunto tío Afredo eataban siempre ahi para ella. Aunque en su graduación deberas deseaba ver a sus padres que estaban muertos hace ya tres años cuándo ella estaba finalizando sus clases de facultad, fue en ese instante que se salio de la universidad en es periodo solo para ir al pueblo donde enterraron a su madre, después de muchos años de no verle, por la carrera ella no podía esperar a ver por última vez asu mamá, desde que tenía seis años para una tarde familiar donde ella y su padre le acompañaron a un picnic escolar durante las vacaciones de ambos, después de esos recuerdos donde elloa estaban juntos, siempre por poco tiempo porque ambos padres eran médicos, por lo que Isabel siempre estaba en casa de su tía y elloa le pasaban recogiendo. Isabel no lo creía pero realmente sus padres hacian hasta lo imposible para estar con ella su padre siempre amo su hermoso cabello colocho, le llamaba sus risos pardos por aquella gran cabellera café, su ojos achinados grandes como los de el y en el tono miel de su madre los hacían mas llamativos. Pero 12 años después ella había encontrado un puesto fijo en una empresa multinacional, no fue fácil llegar a ser tomada como la candidata ideal, pero si palancas algo que era raro habia logrado avanzar hasta ahí.

Cuando fue su primer dia todos se enamoraron de ella incluso la metida jefa Ejecutiva al mando en la empresa a nivel general la quería casar con su hijo, ella penso que era un lugar maravilloso, asi mismo le hablaron del Arquitecto Bonilla, un hombre talentoso y lleno de mucha valia para la compañía, un hombre de confianza, quien habia sido galardonado con el

Pritzker de este año, asi mismo le menciono que era soltero, Isabel al ser dejada en la que sería su oficina, pidió que por el tipo de trabajo que realizaba, le pudiecen dar la oficina cerca del baño e intentar construir en la gran oficina que le daban una pequeña sala de descanso y conferencias para presentaciones a nuevos asociados, porque en su nuevo sistema de inducción, ella necesitaría ese espacio para dar bienvenidas entre otros y el area era perfecta para eso.

La directora ejecutiva sonrió y le menciono que eso estaba así pero el arquitecto mencionó que la oficina de personal no podía ser más pequeña que la de óperaciones o no cabría el ego de la doctora; la recepcionista al darse cuenta del error de su comentario solo se retiró, ain decir nada. Isabel comenzo a hacer su movilización; preferiría estar cerca del baño y tener un espacio privado sin filtración de información y que mejor que un salón de conferencias, donde se moviliza a la ge te para que no sea interrumpida por el aonido externo, por lo tanto se trasmitia el sonido de ella hacía afuera.

Al llegar a la hora del almuerzo llego a la cafetería y conoció a Santi el que atendia la clinica en la compañía, siendo que tenian en su poder de manera directa casi 60 mil personas a cargo y bajo responsabilidad de él. Lo había conocido mientras pensaba que pedir del Menú pero no sabía que era la mjtad de lo que habia en los platos de muestra, cosas como pastel sorpresa, Sambu en Agí, Ratatouille, Pollo Chuco y Omelette du'fomoche, entre otros le hicieron ver qué la comida no era normal o lo habitual en una cafetería empresarial y extraño los sandwich de la ferretería donde hizo la pasantía de año y medio como encargada del departamento de de Recursos mientras aprendía muchas herramientas y cubria todos los puestos posible en la empresa. Al verle ansiosa Un hermoso joven alto cabello negro, tes blanca se le acerco para saber si estaba bien, ya que generalmente siemore quedaban boca abierta de sus deliciosos platillos.

Santi: Si lo se tido se ve delicioso y cualquier platillo es comestible, es vomida Francesa cocinada por el chef (especialista en cocina gurmet francesa y americana.) La señorita Morgana es muy exigente con la comida así que no tema enfermar, si no puede ir a la oficina 123 para que le revise el doctor aunque es un poco serio pero el revisa que los platillos sean salubres, (Guiño) quiza el doc tenia mucho tiempo libre.

Isa: Oiga no hable asi del doctor, no es una carrera fácil y ella había aplicado a esa plaza y había sido descartada por lo que aquel candidato debía ser maravilloso, no un holgazan, además gracias a eso ella podía estar feliz en su nueva oficina. Santi sonrio al escuchar su cargo y como s esforzo por ingresar, le dio la bienvenida y le dijo que intentara probar el pastel sorpresa con salsa blanca y ensalada amarga en vinagreta. ella prefirió los espagettis en salsa blanca con fresco y pesto la que le deho mal por la que tuvo que internarse en la enfermería, sabiendo que el condimento y combinación de pesto y pasta fue terrible idea, al llegar estaba sola y no pudo hacer mas que tirarse en la camilla, cuando llego el ayudante de la cafetería, se sento junto a ella y le pregunto que tenía ysi habia tenido el periodo de este mes o todavia no, o si habia padecido de colicos o poblemas de vientre,ella sólo se puso roja y cuándo lo iba a cachetear por metido, se estaba poniendo su bata y le sonrió, contestando sus preguntas. Diciendo al final le dije que tomará de almuerzo, si lo hubiera hecho tendría una buena digestión, además yo hago la comida y se que es lo mejor para cada empleado. Pero con estas no tendra problema, saco dos pastillas que le entrego y recomendó una cada 8 horas para disminuir los espasmos y le dejo mi número ante cualquier emergencia como representante del personal ambos trabajamos por el bien de los colaboradores.

Muchas gracias Doctor.

finalizado el dia Laboral, Isa llamo a su tía, Tia Helena he terminado el dia voy saliendo a casa becesita algo del súper además del desayuno.

Querida no gastes más ambas sabemos que tienes que ahorar hasta el primer salario. Bueno Tía esta bien pero en cuanto me paguen saldremos a dar una vuelta las chicas de la casa, tarde de spa, cine y nos compraremos una deliciosa cena. Me parece perfecto mi niña, pero ven directo a casa pequeña sabes que después de cierta hora no me gusta tenerte lejos y además me cuentas si no estas muy cansada como a estado tu día.

Llegando a casa la tia tenia todo listo y servido para ambas vamos Isa si no es de molestia dime como estuvo el trabajo.

Tía usted sabe que estaba muy emocionada de formar parte de un equipo de trabajo, pues hoy fue fantástico, mi espacio lo personalice yo, mi oficina es perfecta pero hay un arquitecto algo exaltado del cual creo que me guardaré, ya sabe usted como son los arquitectos de presuntuosos, que les encanta ir detras de la gente nueva, no creo que valga la pena arruinar mi perfecto ámbite laboral con eso. Bueno pero nena hecha el ojo que necesitamos un buen muchacho que nos ayude con las cosas pesadas y altas.

Tia Helena usted no necesita un hombre sucio que y oeludo para que haga eso, para coger las cosas altas que ni yo alcanzo esta el banco de madera, en las reparaciones y cosas de peso estoy yo acargo así que no se preocupe por eso, no es razón suficiente para buscar un novio o pretendiente.

Es cierto mi niña y que te parece el hecho de que quiero unos lindos, rosados y gorditos nietos. Tia de eso Marquitos se encargará junto con Sofía, yo en cambio la cuídare por siempre, hasta que llegue esos anhelados nietos. Bueno pod ahora dejemos el tema, pero yo prefiero de tu parte porque los tendré mas cerca, conociste mucha gente, cómo son en la oficina.

Pues ellos son muy reservados, tranquilos, los gustos totalmente exclusivos en la cafetería. ¿Cómo asi Isa?

Pues la comida deliciosa, muy fina y súper armables todos. Aunque todavía no conocí a mi compañero en el proyecto el lic. Bonilla, debido a una premiación está fuera del pais. la otra semana estaremos juntos para conocernos, trabajando hasta en los avances del proyecto. Aunque conoci a un medico realmente divertido diferente a los demás de la empresa con sus grabdes trajes y enormes sacos, el con sus jeans camisetas y saco formal se veia excelente, sin presunción alguna.

Dos semanas después ya Isa se movia como un pez en el agua dentro de la oficina pero aún le preocupaba el regreso del Arquitecto Bonilla, había escuchado tantos comentarios referentes del Lic. Bonilla pensar que mañana tendría su encuentro con esta persona, solo temia que este le causara un problema con su trabajo soñado. Al terminar su almuerzo se refería a su oficina cuando vio a los jóvenes de bodega su escritorio y demás cosas a la sala de conferencias, era increíble ver lo empecinado que todos estaban en pos de enormes oficinas llenos de sol y calor, sie el aire se averiase.

Oiga joven me puede usted informar porque estan movilizando esa oficina. Mire ya les habia ordenado que la Dra. Romero tuviera la segunda oficina mas pequeña para que se fuera lo mas rápido posible de la compa no entiendo como pueden poner a un loquero como director del departamento de administración de talebto y desarrollo interno, solo a nuestras presidente ejecutivo se le ocurre algo así por eso somos la segunda transnacional en Alejandría, como se adaptaria una persona tan egocéntrica a nosotros como compañía, si los doctores se cren los reyes del mundo y los psiquiatras se creen los lideres mundiales.

Isa completamente roja por palabras tan llenas de ignorancia en una empresa a nivel transnacional, era increíble.

Isa: Usted es incre... justo antes de terminar la oración la secretaria le hablo Arquitecto la Dra. Romero pidió que se hiciera eso en su oficina para cederle a ella ese espacio para capacitaciónes y reuniones de equipo.

Lic. Bonilla: Imagino que eres su asistente la verdad dederias de pulirteas te confundi con la señora del aseo niña, bueno dile a tu loca jefa que haga lo que quiera pero que idiota si lo principal es tenee un grab cargo y un oficiba enorme para llamar la atención de sus empleados.

Oiga usted de nuevo se quedo a medias cuando el Dr. Santi le interrumpio, Srta. me puede acompañar a un tema que le compete en sobre manera.

Isa: Pero si yo solo ..

Santi: ea urgente.

Lic.Bonilla: No te digo el doctor Centeno hasta de busca chava anda sólo yo trabajo, sólo yo pienso y está recién contratada se fue del trabajo para almorzar en casita. mujeres suspiro de desespero.

Isa: Dr. Centeno si no me suelta ahora mismo lo demando por acoso en la oficina.

Santi: Dra. Isabel uated se dirigía a ejercer violencia sobre el Arquitecto sin contemplación es correcto.

Isa: ¡ah! ese mal educado era el Arquitecto que tanto se renombra por acá. es un idiota y sabe que no me conoce y me juzgo tan mal, que digo a mi al gremio completo decir que somos engreídos como puede convivir con alguien tan petulante, ocea venir medió dia, solo a molestar a todos con su arrogancia, engreído hijo de mamá, cara de trasero con hemorroides, ojos de cicatriz encostrada, enano de ojos claros.

Santi: No te hagas mala sangre, el es un tonto pero cual es tu excusa.

Isa: yo...mala sangre. Bueno eso es realmente un tonto sin defecto.Una sonrisa en

Santi: Jajajaja

No puedo creer que alguien además de mi lo notará eso.

Sonrisa acompanada de voz sarcástica.

Porque el arquitecto perfecto que no se equivoca, vomita arcoiris y todo sus errores son borrado. mágicamente desde lo mas alto del cielo.

Isa: Noto cierta historia detras de ustedes, sonrisa sincera. Gracias por hacerme reir debo aclarar algunos pubtos con ese niño consentido, sobre dónde estará mi oficina y tendre que explicar de nuevo, porque elegir ese lado en fin un gusto Dr??

Santi: Santi, llámame Santi por favor, acá los títulos no son tan importantes como el desempeño, eso es realmente importante.

Isa: Un gusto Dr.Santiago

Santi: Te vas a acostumbrar ya verás.

Isa: Arquitecto Bonilla lamento decirle que necesito mi oficina cerca de la salida y con visibilidad pronta, debido a algunas temáticas que se tocan como directora del departamento de Talento y desarrollo humano. asi mismo necesito una amplia sala de juntas para las capacitaciones, inducciones y demás actividades a realizar. así que por favor retorne mis muebles a su lugar anterior.

Lic. Bonilla: No cabe duda que ustedes los psiquiatras no son muy cuerdos, pero es su espacio de trabajo asi que usted puede decidir como utilizar les. aunque aqui jamas se a realizado esos programas de los que habla, al final ese cuerto terminará siendo su comedor y el de su equipo ya lo vera.

Isa: Le podría asegurar que encotrara un cambio en rl nuevo sistema con el personal, pero le aceptó sus sugerencias de la necesidad de un espacio, mas comodo para los socios a la hora de realizar los tiempos de compartimiento.

Lic. Bonilla: entre dientes (presumida).

Isa: A lo mejor lo que dijo no era en serio, por eso lo dijo suave.

Lic. Bonilla: Nada Dra. mañana a primera hora se hará, porqué hoy los jóvenes de manténimiento ya se retiraron, hasta luego ya es hora de salida. (Se retira con una sonrisa de Víctoria).

Santi: Que hace Dr. Isabel, eso es muy pesado déjeme ayudarle. es muy pesado

Isa: Santi . . . Ese tipo es un idiota y no dejare que gane. Es mi bendita oficina.

Santi: Espere . . . toca radio. Reportando damisela en peligro, el hormiguero ha sido pateado y el oso se ha retirado. Puede enviar a Delta 47, para reagrupar antes que regresé. Afirmativo delta arribara en 3 minutos, favor en enviar a Romeo con el Alfa. Copiado muchas gracias Omega.

Isa: Que fue eso??.

Santi:Asi es como le pido ayuda a los chicos que van de salida de turno en seguridad. Les ha caido usted muy bien, por su amabilidad la llaman damicela en peligro, con tanto loco aquí dentro. pero ellos dijeron que la cuidarían de estos locos.

Isa: Siendo asi ... Muchas gracias Omega, Alfa, Delta.

En menos de 25 minutos todo estaba en el lugar correcto de manera correcta e incluso le consiguieron una pequeña nevera para su sala y metieron algunas aguas y refrescos.

Isa estaba muy feliz y al salir regreso ala oficina con unas 2 enormes pizzas para las maravillosas personas que le habian ayudado.

Fin.


End file.
